Final Fantasy VII: Shinra Children
by Epyon
Summary: AU. The evil corporation of AVALANCHE is taking Mako Energy from the planet, killing it, and only Shinra and the Turks can put a stop to them!
1. The North Reactor Operation

Final Fantasy VII: Shinra Children

Starring...

Reno as Cloud!  
Rude as Barret!

Elena as Tifa!

Palmer as Aeris!

Tseng as Yuffie!

Reeve as Cait Sith! (Cough)

Rufus as Vincent!

Sephiroth as Red XIII!

And Hojo as Cid!

-----------------------------------------CHAPTER ONE----------------------------------------

Reno took out his cigarette from the pocket of his jacket and lit it. It was a fine night in the city of Midgar. A city where night was day and AVALANCHE controlled the financial stability of the city.

_But,_ Reno thought to himself, _it's Shinra that controls the streets._

Reno had been in the Turks, a faction of Shinra, for years now. Shinra was a group rebelling against AVALANCHE, which ruled the city through tyranny and military dominance.

The Turks had assembled at Mako Reactor No. 1, the Northernmost reactor of the city. They'd planned this for days. Yes, AVALANCHE would pay for trying to control every last citizen, and the Turks were going to make sure they'd never forget it.

Because they planned to blow up Mako Reactor No. 1. They were going to blow it sky fucking high.

Tossing his cigarette aside, Reno began to pace slowly towards the reactor. It was 1:00 A.M., and most of the citizens were asleep.

_Good,_ he thought, _it'd be best for them not to see this._

Five minutes ago, he'd just gotten off the train to get to the reactor. The ride had been fairly uneventful, and they'd dispatched the security guards there with ease.

"Just like fucking Mall Cops, they were." Reno sighed. "AVALANCHE really is pinching their pennies these days."

He came to a stop in front of a group of two men and a women trying to pry open the door to the reactor. One of them, a man in a green suit with a big, bushy, black moustache, was typing in numbers in a keypad attached to the wall beside the giant door, trying to hack it.

"Heidegger," Reno stated, "Don't leave any traces. Last thing we want is for some Roboguards and SOLDIER's to show up."

"Gwa ha! Weren't you IN soldier, Reno?" Heidegger had a way of making stupid horse laughs. Reno fucking hated it.

"Yeah, years ago." Reno crossed his arms and waited for Heidegger to continue with his hacking.

"So why'd you quit?" Heidegger inquired, obviously curious.

Reno tapped his foot impatiently and replied, "Just shut up and hack that keypad, you twit. We've got a job to do here."

"Ever the cold one. Same with all those Turks though." The woman, named Scarlet, said cooly. Reno could never understand why Scarlet always wore a red dress to any mission. Then again, he figured, she was probably as loony as Heidegger.

_I bet if they had the chance, they'd team up and build a giant robot to come step on me. Ingrates._ Reno thought and smirked. "Speaking of Turks, I thought this mission was supposed to be assigned solely to the Turks. Not you other Shinra guys." Reno stated, obviously annoyed that he'd have to work with those two.

The third man, Shinra (The founder of the Shinra resistance), leaned back against the wall and sighed. He wore a red suit and red pants, and had a neat, combed patch of blond hair on his head. "He may be cold, Scarlet, but he's right. We can't spend all night here with that damn door. And I brought these two here because you Turks aren't exactly good at hacking."

"Yeah, you're right old man. I bet Rude couldn't even hack his way out of a toaster." Reno snickered at the thought.

As if on cue, a bald, tanned man with sunglasses ran in from the alley Reno had just came from. Like Reno, he wore a navy blue suit with a white undershirt, a trait of all Turks.

"Done with the guards already, Rude? You're getting better. Of course, I preferred just to come straight here..." Reno complimented the other man with a respectful tone of voice.

"This'll keep 'em from sneaking up on us." Rude said firmly, then approached the smaller man.

"Ever the stealthy one." Reno grinned and turned to Heidegger. "Are you done yet?"

"Almost...almost...there we go! Gyahaha!" Heidgegger declared as the black door slid open.

"You may be our employer and all, but I'll be honest with you. You're a moron.", Reno said, sighing as he walked into the reactor along with Rude. Shinra, Scarlet, and Heidegger followed close behind.

"Damn Turks are almost more trouble than they're worth. Almost..." Heidegger whispered to Scarlet as they walked along briskily.

"...I heard that." Rude turned and glared at his employer.

They proceeded into the reactor, a large cylindrical structure. There was a walkway in front of them, leading straight ahead with a branch to the right around the middle of it. Heidegger ran ahead of Reno to the other side of the walkway.

"I'll get our escape route ready, boys and girls. Now go blow this thing sky high!" He laughed and examined the door there, then began punching in numbers on the keypad there. Reno, Rude, and the Shinra co. took the right path and went into the reactor. In front of them was another large steel door. Scarlet approached the keypad and typed in a few numbers, and within moments the door slid open.

"Unlike Heidegger," Scarlet said calmly, "I don't screw around and socialize while hacking." The group went through the doorway and saw yet another large door.

"My turn." Shinra approached the keypad and punched in some numbers. Instantly the door slid open.

"Are there any more of those?" Reno asked.

"No. It's all up to you guys now. Got the bomb?"

"Yeah. We'll be back once we've set the bomb. The timer is set to blow in about...ten minutes after we set it. If we're not back in twenty-five minutes, abort the mission and head back to HQ." _If you can call that piece of shit in Sector 7 an HQ..._ Reno thought amusedly. Reno and Rude went through the doorway and saw an elevator. They pushed the "Down" button, and walked in when the doors closed. They pushed the button to head down a floor, and waited.

"There'll be more security guards up ahead. These ones will be a bit tougher than those MP's. You ready, Rude?" Reno inquired, leaning back against the wall.

"...Yeah." Rude replied. He was a man of few words, but Rude could get any job done with ease. The elevator soon stopped and the two of them stepped out, examining the room.

"...Nothing here..." Reno said. The room had the core of the reactor surrounded by a walkway that headed downwards. They needed to get to the bottom of it and plant their little bomb. They descended slowly, watching for guards.

None came.

They entered the door at the bottom of the walkway and saw, once again, no one.

"Don't be caught off guard." Rude said, proceeding forward slowly. Reno followed. In the room there was a ladder heading downwards, which lead down to a set of pipes, which in turn lead down to the core of the reactor. They headed down, with nothing terribly eventful happening.

And that's what unnerved Reno.

"Alright, we're here. Set the bomb and let's go." Rude waited patiently.

Suddenly, an alarm rang.

"Damnit! Here comes a roboguard!" Reno yelled, seeing a giant red robotic scorpion with two arms, each carrying a rifle, walking towards them.

"A Guard Scorpion? They really didn't want anyone to come here..." Rude said, cracking his knuckles. The machine approached them and turned to Reno. Twin beams of light came from the android's eyes, which spiraled together and locked on to Reno.

"He's got you in his sights, Reno. Better do something about that."

"Yeah." Reno brought out his Electric Prod and walked towards the machine slowly. It raised it's scorpion tail slowly and turned away from Reno to deliver the fatal sting. As it descended, Reno dodged to the left, hitting his side against the edge of the catwalk, but dodging the tail nevertheless. He ran full speed at the robot and jammed his Prod into the metal hide of the scorpion, turning the weapon on and sending several thousand volts into the unsuspecting machine. It started to smoke uncontrollably and stagged forwards to get away from Reno. It turned around to face them, raising it's tail slowly.

"It's lost track of us for the moment." Reno said, "We should destroy it now before it uses its Search Scope to relocate us again."

"Wait, Reno! Attack while it's tail is up! It's gonna counterattack with it's laser!" Rude said, then realized what he said had made no sense whatsoever.

"So do you want me to kill it or not? Oh screw it. Die." Reno ran forward and shoved the prod into the creature again, turning the electricity on and watching the scorpion begin smoking again. It's tail caught on fire.

"Can't fire a tail laser when you're suffering electrical malfunction, now can you, friend? Don't worry. Happens to the best of us." Reno pulled away and watched as the scorpion's tail fell down limply and the robot swaying to it's left side.

Then it fell over the catwalk.

"Good advice Rude." Reno said cooly. His friend just shrugged.

"I honestly didn't know whether or not that'd take it down. You're lucky. This isn't exactly AVALANCHE's greatest roboguard or anything." Rude stated calmly. Then again, he was almost always calm.

"They must have figured the MP's outside would have been able to handle any intruders. Idiots."

"Yeah."

"Hey now, YOU'RE the one who said earlier that a Guard Scorpion was to really keep people away from here."

"Reno, would you rather fight a security guard or a giant 30 foot scorpion with dual rifles and a tail laser?"

"Good point." Reno said, approaching the core. He put his prod away and pulled out another device. He put it front of the core and turned to Rude. "We've got 10 minutes to get out of here. Should be easy as long as Heidegger's got his job done."

"You're right, we're screwed knowing him, but still. Let's go." Reno followed Rude back up to the entrance, both running full pace. The alarms were still ringing, but the Guard Scorpion had been (apparently) the only bit of security in the place. As Rude had said, most of them stayed outside.

_And for good reason,_ Reno thought, _This place gives me the creeps. I get the feeling this isn't JUST a reactor... _

They climbed the walkway up to the elevator and hit the "UP" button. They got to the top floor and saw Scarlet and Shinra.

"SOMEONE SET US UP THE BOMB!" Reno yelled uncharacteristically, as if possessed by a rabid fangirl that couldn't get enough of her Celtic Guardian Yu-Gi-Oh cards.

"...That's the password, right? The one where we're supposed to book it?" Scarlet asked, dazed.

"Yeah." Shinra said calmly, turning to put in the number for the steel door to slide open again.

"Oh." Scarlet said, still standing there dazed. Reno and Rude ran past her.

"Miss Scarlet, you may want to help us with this next door." Rude told her politely.

"The door? OH YEAH! KYAHAHAHAHA! WE NEED TO RUN AWAY FROM THE BOMB YOU SET!" Scarlet ran to the keypad.

"I hate people." Reno muttered and stood next to Rude. The door slid open in a few seconds.

"How's our time, boys?" Shinra asked as they ran through the door.

"We've got...thirty seconds left. Let's go!"

They ran straight to Heidegger, not slowing down.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Heidegger screamed as the four Shinra executives pushed by him.

"We're gonna get blown sky high if you don't run!" Reno yelled, going through the escape route.

Suddenly, the bomb in AVALANCHE Mako Reactor No. 1 blew up. The inital explosion destroyed the bottom of the core, causing it to collapse in on itself. The flames burned through the gasses in the pipes just in front of the core, and ignited it, causing even more explosions to occur from within the reactor. All the Mako within the facility was soon set aflame and likewise exploded.

In short, they'd accomplished their mission. Mako Reactor No. 1 had blown up. Blown up sky fucking high.

The explosion wiped out everything within the reactor, and a lot of things outside of it too.

Like some citizens of Midgar. But it didn't matter, of course. After all, a few lives for the freedom of many? What's not to like?

_Still,_ Reno thought, _We're murderers now. And that makes us no better than them. _


	2. Sector 7's Big Meeting

Shinra, Heidegger, Scarlet, Reno, and Rude escaped from the door Heidegger had opened, which had a hallway leading to Sector 8. They were going to take a train back to Sector 7 where they'd plan for the next assault.

_And they'd better "plan" on giving me my money, or else they'll have one less Turk at their disposal._ Reno mused, and walked out to the slums of Sector 8. It was a lonely, miserable place, too industrial for Reno's liking, but to many, this place was home.

"We'll split up here," Shinra explained, "We don't exactly want to go around in a group after what just happened. Guards are going to start coming around soon, so get back to base as soon as you can. Leave no trails." Shinra adjusted the tie he wore and walked away.

The group split and headed their seperate ways, each looking for a way to make it to the train that'd take them to Sector 7. Reno spotted a short, balding man holding a basket. The man approached him.

"Hey there! Wanna buy some Mako? It's only a gil!", the man said, bouncing around happily at the thought of a customer.

"...You SELL Mako to people? You DO know that stuff can poison you, right?", Reno inquired, thinking this guy was a complete loon. After all, Mako was ENERGY. It wasn't exactly something you could sell.

"Of course, but I prefer to let people keep it as a souvenir!" He pulled out what he thought was Mako, and Reno understood instantly.

"That's not Mako. That's materia, moron." Reno sighed.

"Hey-hey, what's materia? Is it edible?" Palmer eyed the materia hungrily, licking his lips.

"Idiot. Materia is created from Mako energy, when it's condensed. They all allegedly contain the wisdom and knowledge of the ancients, allowing anyone who holds a materia to use the power of the Planet to make, well, in a layman's terms, magic. I absolutely can't stand magic either. It's your lucky day though, I know of a friend who does. Let me take a look at your, er, ahem, "Mako Basket"." Reno informed the strange man.

FLASHBACK

_"I can't stand magic. Too much hassle for my taste. What about you, Rude?" Reno asked his friend as they sat inside the 7th Heaven Bar in Sector 7._

_"...I'd actually like to be able to use some. As support. You never know what could happen." Rude sipped some of his ale and sighed._

_"Heh, well, that's true. Still. Can't stand it. But enough talk about magic and mumbo-jumbo like that. I'm getting wasted before we have to blow up that fucking reactor tomorrow." Reno whispered the last part, before chugging the last of his drink._

END FLASHBACK

"Fire and Cure materia. I think he'll like these..." Reno said in a low voice to himself, and handed the strange man 2 gil.

"Thank you sir! Thank you! You won't regret it!" The man bounced away happily.

"...I wish he'd been a bit closer to that reactor..." Reno said and walked onwards, pocketing the materia. He came to an intersection. He decided to head straight, when suddenly, two AVALANCHE Soldiers came out from behind the corners of the building behind him.

"You're one of the Turks, aren't you?" One of the guards said, raising his machine gun and pointing it at Reno's back.

"...You hid in the shadows just to see if you could ambush me. I'm going to take a guess that you have more guards on each part of this intersection ready to surround and kill me, am I right? Cowards." Reno kept his hands in his pockets and turned to the guards.

"How'd you know that? Get your hands out of your pockets!" One of the guards asked. By this time, they both had their guns pointed at Reno's head. They were about 10 feet away.

"AVALANCHE tactics aren't unfamiliar to me. However, you two are no better than those guards I dispatched earlier. I'll show you why it's a bad idea to mess with Reno of the Turks..." He quickly took his hand out of his pocket, revealing his Electric Prod, and pointed it at the guard on the left. From the tip of it shot a ball of light at the guard, which, when it connected, dispersed and formed a pyramid around the man.

"Let's see you break out of that." Reno said, turning and running from the other, non-encased guard. Said guard was currently shooting the pyramid to try and break his comrade free. Seconds later, the pyramid collapsed.

"Was that magic?" The first guard asked, confused.

"No. His weapon must be considerably technologically advanced in order to do that to us, but it was no spell..." The second one said, before they both gave chase to the Turk. Reno took a left at the intersection, noting out of his peripheral vision that two more guards were chasing him, readying their machine guns. Up ahead were two more guards. Reno noted to his right was a pit where, if you looked down, you could see the train tracks. The only thing that seperated people from the fall down was a small metal fence.

"You're surrounded!" One of the guards yelled. Reno didn't care whom. He wasn't staying long anyway. He jumped over the fence and fell...

...Onto the train. "It's better to be lucky than good." Reno said, ducking so he wouldn't be hit by the oncoming train tunnel. He needed to get into the train somehow...

-------------------------------

Reno was missing.

The four Shinra members had managed to all get on the train with little to no hassle, but Reno had failed to appear.

"You didn't see any guards, did you Rude?" Shinra asked.

"...No. I think they were waiting to ambush one of us. Take a guess who." Rude sat down in the train and sighed, adjusting his sunglasses.

"Kyahaha! He won't be around to act like such a jerk to me now!" Scarlet squealed, clearly amused at the thought of Reno dying in a pool of his own blood.

"Gyahaha! One less employee to pay!" Heidegger joined in on Scarlet's joyfulness.

"...Watch what you say. Reno won't like that very much." Rude said calmly, much to Shinra's surprise.

"But Reno's dead!" Heidegger laughed. That laugh even got on Rude's nerves.

"Idiot. He's above us." Rude said. As if on cue, the door to the train slid open and Reno swung into the train from the roof. He closed the door behind him and adjusted his suit.

"Heidegger, I'd better be getting a raise. I don't think trash talking employees is something that said employees have to put up with." Reno said cooly, sitting beside Rude.

"How did you hear us? You were on top of a train!" Scarlet gasped, wide eyed at what Reno just did and said.

"Call it a hunch. Or a cliché. Whatever suits you." Reno took out a cigarette and lit it. "By the way Rude, I've got a little present for you." He took out the Fire and Cure Materias and handed it to his friend. Rude pocketed them without saying a word. "...You're welcome". Reno said, taking a drag from his smoke.

"Now that we're all here...we're going to move up to the next car. This storage car isn't exactly the best living space ever." Shinra said, opening the door on the other end of the train car. It led to a far more suitable train car, which seats on either side of the wall.

_Better than sitting on boxes._ Reno noted and put out his cigarette, going into the car and taking a seat. The others quickly joined and calmly seated themselves.

"Want to take a look at a map of Midgar with me, Reno?" Scarlet inquired, heading to the computer terminal located on the opposite end of the car.

"Blow me." Reno sat back and relaxed. He already knew about Midgar. There was a giant steel plate located 50 meters above where they sat right now, with support structures to hold it up. On top of this plate was AVALANCHE HQ and the more...civilized areas of Midgar. Most people lived below the plate in the slums of Midgar. Because of the plate, it was always dark in the slums of Midgar. The route of the train they were on now spiraled around AVALANCHE HQ, and at each Sector there would be an ID Sensor to show AVALANCHE who was on the train. AVALANCHE kept records of every single individual in Midgar.

Not that they gave a shit about any of them, unless they had money.

The train came to a stop, and the ID Sensor scanned the Shinra's ID cards (All of which were fake). It sent the info back to HQ, where an AVALANCHE executive saw that all 5 of them were upstanding, normal citizens. Reno and the others exited the train and gathered in a group near the tracks.

"The mission was a success, gentlemen. But don't get lazy now! Tomorrow, we get to destroy Reactor No.5!" Shinra said. "...I hope I didn't say that too loudly." Shinra shifted his eyes around.

_I hate people._ Reno turned and walked away. Rude soon joined him. They walked west to Sector 7. Sector 7 looked much like many other slums in Midgar.

A shithole.

Their base was a bar called 7th Heaven. As they walked in, they saw Elena, the bartender. She was also a member of the Turks. She had short blond hair and brown eyes, and as she saw the two, her face broke out into a gentle smile.

"Hey you two, how was the mission?" She knew full well what had happened due to AVALANCHE News, but she wanted to know anyway, from their points of view.

"We went in and planted the bomb, got out, and things went boom. Any questions?" Reno inquired, sitting at one of the tables. Rude joined him.

"Heh. Business as usual, Reno. Well, I suppose you deserve some drinks before we get around to planning the next operation. It's on the house. Try not to get wasted though. Blowing up reactors is hard when you're drunk out of your mind." Elena brought out two mugs from behind the counter and set them on the counter, then got a bottle of sherry from the wall behind her and poured it in the cups. The boys got up and grabbed their glasses.

"Sherry. Christ, I hate Midgar. Terrible booze." Reno complained. "We should all go to that resort place sometime...Wutai, I think it's name is. Should be a good time unless something bad happens, like...oh, I don't know, running into a horny pimp who's trying to hang Elena upside down or something."

"Heh, that'd never happen Reno!" Rude took his seat again and began sipping his drink.

Heidegger, Scarlet, and Shinra had finally arrived, and ran in through the batwing doors.

"I'm making a new bomb tomorrow. It'll be a remote-controlled one, so that you don't have to escape in ten minutes. We can't just walk right in like the other one either. They're going to really tighten security in every reactor. Luckily, they probably think we're going for No. 2 or No. 8, as they're next to No. 1. But remember, we're blowing up Reactor No. 5." Shinra explained.

"I'm going with you tomorrow, sir!" Elena saluted to Heidegger, who nodded.

"Are you sure, Elena? We need someone to look after the bar." Heidegger told her.

"Kyahaha, don't worry! Reno said earlier that the Turks should have been the only ones there, so let's let THEM handle it! There's no passcodes needed to enter anywhere in Reactor No. 5. I looked up all the security in the No. 5 reactor via hacking the train's terminal, and all there is is a touch-sensitive system to open doors. They should handle it just fine." Scarlet explained.

Shinra approached the pinball machine and hit the left flipper button. The machine and a little bit of floor surrounding it lowered down to the next floor, Shinra with it. Reno and Rude simply jumped down the hole. Heidegger and Scarlet simply waited for the elevator to come back up. Down there was Shinra HQ, a one-roomed hellhole that had a big T.V. and a computer, but little else. The reporters on the television (Shinra had turned it on before Reno jumped down) were informing the people that terrorists destroyed Reactor No. 1.

"I need my pay, old man." Reno approached Shinra.

"Here then." Shinra tossed Reno a bag, and inside he found 1500 gil.

"This is pitiful. Line up the next job for 3000 or else you'll be out of a Turk." Reno said.

"That's for both you and Rude, by the way. You'll need to split it." Shinra told them, grinning.

"I am THIS close to quitting right now. Stupid old man." Reno turned and took the elevator back up, shoving past a confused Heidegger, Scarlet, and Rude. As he was about to walk out of the bar, Elena came from behind the counter.

"Are you leaving the Turks? I thought you were braver than that! Don't you remember the promise you made?" Elena asked worriedly.

_"Whenever you're in danger..."_

"I can't keep that..."

_"...I'll come to your rescue."_

"...The promise, I mean."

_"I promise."_

"So you're leaving, just like that? Don't you remember what you told me 5 years ago, in Nibelheim?"

"How could I forget?"

FLASHBACK

_"I'm going to join AVALANCHE. I want to become stronger."_

_"So you're leaving town then?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Just like Sephiroth. The great and _

_(one winged)_

_powerful Sephiroth..."_

_"I might not ever return here, Elena."_

_"I know. ...Can you make me a promise?"_

_"What?"_

_"Promise if I'm in trouble, that you'll come rescue me. I want to experience that at least once..."_

_"Whenever you're in danger, I'll come to your rescue. I promise. God that sounded cheesy."_

_"Thanks, Reno..."_

END FLASHBACK

"...I'm sorry." Reno told her, and turned around to face Elena.

"Heh, don't worry. You'll be sleeping down in HQ tonight, by the way. Scarlet's going to make us some new ID cards. Have a nice sleep." Elena went back behind the counter. A few minutes later, the whole group of Shinra executives emerged.

"By the way..." Reno asked, "Where's Tseng?"

Shinra gave him a dirty glare. "He quit the Turks and ran off to Wutai. Haven't heard from him since. I thought you knew that." Reno shrugged.

"Oh well. See ya tomorrow guys..." Reno went down to HQ, and walked over to one of the walls. He leaned back against the hard, metallic surface, and fought for sleep.

He got his wish.

Tomorrow would be a big day. They'd be destroying

_(the promise)_

another Reactor, after all. All to save the Planet.

Sometimes Reno wondered if it was even worth it.


End file.
